


Smitten

by servantofclio



Series: Aderyn Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver discovers his sister's crush on Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

Aderyn Hawke kept smiling as she started the walk back to Lowtown.

_… if only I had known Anso would find me a woman so… capable…_

And he’d smiled. She’d only known Fenris a few weeks, but it was plain already that he wasn’t the sort that smiled often, or broadly; that little quirk of the lips might as well have been Varric’s boldest grin. Smiled at _her_ , mage or not, and seemed pleased by her company, and their conversation.

She mustn’t read too much into it. She _was_ a mage, and he’d made his opinions on that score plain enough, as well. Her own mind might be closer to his on that score than he would have imagined, but she doubted he’d ever overlook her magic enough to even consider… well. She could _think_ about it, at least, couldn’t she? Her smile grew wider, and she hummed a little under her breath.

There was a sharp tug on her hair, tied back into its usual messy tail. Aderyn squawked—undignified, but she couldn’t help it—as Carver’s voice came from behind her. “ _There_ you are. You seem pleased with yourself. Where have you been?”

“Out,” she said, slapping his hand away. “What are you doing here?”

“Mother was fretting because you were out alone. Out where? Do we have some new work?” Carver fell in beside her, matching her stride.

“No. I was just out visiting—” She caught herself, suddenly shy of disclosing her location of the last hour.

Carver wouldn’t give it up, of course. “Visiting who? Why?”

“Whom,” she corrected, in an effort to deflect him.

His eyes narrowed. “You’re coming from Hightown, so you can’t have seen Varric. Aveline’s on duty at this hour and she doesn’t chat on duty. Maker! You weren’t visiting the elf, were you?”

“And why not?” she demanded, trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. “He hardly knows anyone else in Kirkwall. I was just being friendly.”

“Yes, but you—oh, _look_ at you!” Carver crowed. “You’re blushing! Maker, look at this! The great Aderyn Hawke, blushing like a dairymaid. Sister dear, you’re not _smitten_ with our mysterious Tevinter elf, are you?”

“Shut _up_ ,” she said, shoving him in the shoulder. Damn him, her gigantic brute of a brother didn’t even seem to notice. “And he has a name.”

Carver was still laughing. “Wait until I tell—”

She took a sidestep so that she was physically in front of him, forcing him to stop, and gave him her best elder-sister glare. “Do not say a _word_ about this to anyone. Or I _will_ tell Mother about you going to the Blooming Rose.”

He broke off laughing. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t try me, brother.”

Carver looked at her closely, and she felt her cheeks flush again under the scrutiny. She whirled and started walking again, faster. He caught up to her easily with his longer legs, though. “Oh, you have it bad, don’t you?” His voice was quieter now, and serious. “Aderyn—sister—you know he _hates_ mages?”

Her hands tightened into fists. “I know.”

Mercifully, Carver chose not to say anything else.


End file.
